pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrapped Characters
This page is for chronicling early, unsused, or aborted concepts for characters, as well as characters who had brief appearances before being scrapped, that aren't exactly deep enough to earn their own page. See also Scrapped Arc Concepts. Scrapped Minor / Underdeveloped Characters These characters didn't have enough to them prior to being scrapped to deem them worthy of having their own sections on this page: * Azura: A ninja dinosaur child who was adopted by Takumi and Oboro (both detailed below). She eventually vanished entirely from the RP, unlike her counterpart Regis. * B-22 Joy: A crazy Beheeyem from the Beheeyem Homeworld who was set on torturing Priscilla. Based on Buzzo from LISA, he was going to be obsessed with collecting limbs. He appeared only once, but was later written out. * Bi Pride Buzzwole: A joke character who was going to be made slightly real as the cause of the influx of bisexual characters on the island. This never happened. * Chungus Humongous: A Crabominable that one day appeared in the waiting room, speaking of a 'crab war.' It eventually completely disappeared, perhaps due to its presence never being acknowledged by other characters. * Dark Orange: A member of the old Nep Squad who was in charge of retconning characters and plots. She got used the least of the Nep Squad, and so fell out of use and then was scrapped. She was partly repurposed for Negative, however. * David: David was going to be the original version of DAVE, a Jirachi from a universe prior to this that experienced the Big Crunch. This idea ended up on the cutting room floor mostly because it was too needlessly convoluted. * The Door-To-Door Buttfucker: A joke character that was never actually seriously considered, but who was jokingly inserted into scenes by Michael before being deleted soon after. He has never been and will never be canon. However, he did cameo briefly in Divide By Zero Squared, ''in which he was eaten by Pain. * The Evillious Cast: When The Evillious Arc was being planned, many characters were planned for it as well, who were mostly scrapped with the arc, the exceptions being the aforementioned Shiro and Midori--until they were scrapped too--and Melora Conchita. * Giant Spewpa: A giant Spewpa that served Sectonia during the invasion. It broke free of control and was meant to become a cryptid, but never appeared or was referenced again. * God: While Jesus has appeared quite a few times, God only appeared on a couple of occasions before being dropped due to being far more offensive than His son. * Gregory: Champ's father, who initially appeared in ''We Are the Champions ''very briefly, basically existing to exposit backstory before dying. He was planned on at least two seperate occasions to return, having somehow survived his death, but absolutely nothing ever came of it. Before that, he was planned to return as a ghostly advisor type, but that was also scrapped. * Gruntilda: A Mismagius who was supposed to be the one who cursed Seuss. As Seuss faded from prominence, the idea for Gruntilda did as well, and she never came to be. * Infatuation: A Glitch meant for the scrapped Zero 2. For more info, see Scrapped Arc Concepts. She was partly repurposed for Negative. * Izuku: Prior to PBR opening, there was going to be a little overlap between the main RP and PBR. The concept for Izuku was this: the PBR universe was frozen (due to Angelo, who was an AU Anchor Arms when they're all supposed to be dead) and Izuku, one of the few who were unfrozen, was sent to this world to find out why. However, after a few scenes he was dropped entirely from the main RP with his plotline dropped, and he never appeard in PBR either. * Jimbo/Mysterio: A Decidueye played by Sweed, a delta Ice-type one who was brought in to replace Swimpy (who Sweed had written out due to discourse). He was set to play a large role in the scrapped superhero mini-arc, but was dropped entirely after a single scene and never referenced ever again, and as the mini-arc was ultimately aborted Jimbo completely vanished. * Jirachi: A Jirachi that appeared during the Road Trip mini-arc played by Charlotte. While it did appear in one scene at the end, a short time after Charlotte expressed interest in giving Jirachi away to another mun; as that never happened, it is assumed to be dropped for the time being. * Ledan/Letdowner: Ledan was a Rowlet midget who acted transphobic and antagonised Setsuna, who was his sister. He was murdered by Howlett and was to come back as Letdowner, a reference to the MGR villain Sundowner. However, none of this was referenced ever again or followed up on, so it's safe to consider this non-canon. * Mefaust: A shapeshifting demon played by Sweed in Hell in the buildup to Dark Universe, Due to the discourse surrounding the channel, he muted it, presumably scrapping Mefaust. * Osama Bin Laden: Was going to play a role in a 9/11 plotline in which Nadia and Musashi took out terrorists. This was scrapped as many people found this in poor taste and were uncomfortable with the idea. * The Regi Trio: When Karate Bob first appeared, the other Regis did as well, albeit in really unfunny manners - Regirock being a bizarre parody of Reggie Fils-Aime, Regice spouting constant ice puns, and Registeel being so offensive that it won't be spoken of. They were then retconned and scrapped. * Satan: Satan was supposed to appear at some point back when Hell had more demonic rulers, but he never showed up and his role as a powerful demonic entity was supplanted by Chernabog, making Satan superfluous. * Satan Shuckle: Mostly a joke character, it was eventually forgotten before it ever had a chance to debut. It did, however, finally cameo in the old RP months after it closed. * Sawk: A Sawk who did not believe in names played by Charlotte. He appeared during a point in time where she was unsure if she would continue RPing, and got lost in the shuffle. * Several of Anabel's kids: Several of the children who appeared in Anabel's lair seem to have vanished after the events of the subplot. * Stebby & Stebby Steve: Two Heracross that were mostly made to mock Stephen. However, Stebby Steve at least was made to be a 'nicer' counterpart, though the pair still retained the mocking name. The two were completely scrapped after a while and are never mentioned. * Sup Lads: A Gurrdurr who was sent to prison for making Patty the mailwoman cry before being broken out during the jailbreak scene of ''Hail to the King; after he came to the island, he was never seen or heard from again. * Vash Wolfwood: A shiny Leavanny that Kat had planned, who would be a very cheery young man who loved donuts, obviously making fun of a certain image featuring a Leavanny and a Scolipede, but there would be more to him as well... except, Kat couldn't come up with anything for him other than the joke, so he was scrapped. Scrapped Major Characters / Character Concepts Child Characters Due to various happenings, some concepts for the children of existing characters were scrapped, such as... Claire & Wiz's child In Pokemon RP, Claire had announced to Lucia, Charlie-Anne, and Endgegner that she would be having Wiz's child, which, comically, caused the three to spit out their drinks. This Ralts was set to be played by Nico, and was going to be an Anima Master. This never came to fruition. Mordred & Katherine's Carbink child Mordred and Katherine were going to have a son, more than likely named Gawain I, who would've been a Carbink, using a fan mega Carbink that uses a sword for his artwork. As VoS never came to fruition, neither did Gawain I. Croire Descartes Croire was originally a character who existed beyond the fourth wall, and was generally very bitchy and like causing mischief by taunting characters in the OOC. As Kat started repurposing all of her old "Nep Squad" characters, it was decided Croire would become a Fae. Fu Manchu One of the more complete scrapped characters, Fu Manchu was meant to take part in the plot to defeat Yondu that ended up scrapped. Here is his backstory: "It is unknown when the Shedinja known as Fu Manchu came into being, but he and his Ninjask half are known to have opened a school together to teach young Pokemon the ways of the warrior and to be true heroes. One day, a young Kadabra named Yondu joined their school, and learned from the two wise masters. After teaching them all they knew, he killed the Ninjask, injured Fu Manchu, and ran off with a forbidden secret for immortality. Throughout history Fu Manchu schemed to annihalate Yondu. He eventually chose the miserable and disillusioned Wobbuffet Blubby as his second-in-command for the modern age. The two schemed together to hunt down Yondu, with a side goal of allying themselves with the Nazis in a very intense scheme to destroy them as well as their deadly Ebony Keystone." While he appeared a scant few times, as Blubby ended up retconned alongside the entire plotline, he was deleted from the RP with not a tear shed. Kagero/Oboro The original iterations of Riza; prior to becoming Riza, she was known as Oboro, and prior to that, Kagero. Her character description was the following: * "Despite her youth, Riza is a very motherly woman, and is often the big sister / mom friend of the group. She's very good at talking to children and wants some of her own one day. She's also quite a playful girl, who will often tease people who are attracted to her to get them flustered, especially if she's legitimately attracted to the person in question." One of the more notable things about Kagero/Oboro's early characterization was that, rather than being Setsuna's sibling, she was in a relationship with the original iteration of Setsuna named Takumi (detailed below). Of course, all of this was eventually heavily retconned into the character we know today. Kitten Sectonia's right-hand man and something of a pet, Kitten was a rude, crude, foul mouthed sycophant for the queen; think Smithers to Sectonia's Mr. Burns. Some of his rude comments, however, rubbed at least one mun the wrong way, leading to some minor discourse. This lead to Kitten dropping from the arc entirely, Sectonia getting little to no more character development, and Kitten in general just escaping any form of consequence and disappearing from the RP entirely. He may or may not be Neo-Kitten so his status as a dropped character may not even be accurate in the end. Mad Iris Mad Iris was a character planned to appear at the end of the plotline with DAVE, and would in fact have altered the course of Iris' character permanently and vastly. The idea was back when DAVE was a much more sinister figure; it also would have tied into the superhero mini-arc, with the constant beatings at the hands of her father and the pain of her breakup with Howlett leading her to feel completely and utterly crushed. She would turn to DAVE, and become his Right Hand, becoming self-aware of the muns and realizing she was suffering for others' amusement. She would have then become a completely antagonistic force and interrupted other arcs to derail the characters' journies. This was scrapped as it was deemed too mean and spiteful as well as better ideas coming along. Mad Iris was planned again to appear in the ultimately scrapped Zero 2 as an AU result of a fusion between Iris and DAVE that survived a Big Crunch. However, as that arc fell through, so too did Mad Iris. She did eventually get a cameo appearance in Divide By Zero Squared, ''where she showed up and was immediately captured and consumed by Null, Negative, and Sorrow. Mary Mary is perhaps the most infamous scrapped character in the history of the RP. The concept was simple: a nervous Mawile who mega evolved into a sex-crazed fuck machine. However, it turned out this character would lead to a bit of drama, namely involving a scene wherein Mary interacted with Leah and the two ended up having sex. The scene was widely derided, which ended up with Sweed (Mary's mun) and Unis (Lah's mun) asking for the scene to be retconned up to the point where Regis rolls over on to Mary. As Mary never showed up again, it was assumed that she was killed by Regis. Later on, another take on a Mawile who becomes a nymphomaniac upon mega evolving was done by Kat: Rei Edana. Nep-Nep Before being repurposed into one of Dialga's Time Flies as originally planned for her, Neptune was a character who existed beyond the fourth wall, becoming a commonly used joke character by Kat between paused scenes, where she would comment on the arcs and such. Her existence inspired Dio and Lucy, and later Croire and Dark Orange, and so they became the "Nep Squad." Pika Pika was a Cosplay Pikachu played by Sweed, who had a different personality for each costume. The doctor was a scientist, the pop star was a slut, the southern belle was a sweetheart, the rockstar was brash and rude, and the wrestler was hammy and violent. The regular Pikachu beneath all the costumes was normal, simple, and vulnerable. Pika was a rather interesting portrayal of a character with DID; however, after Tangle was retconned, Pika, too, was dropped entirely. Takumi Takumi was the original concept for Setsuna, and went through a lot of alterations and changes before ending up what she is today. Takumi was originally a cisgender male Decidueye with the following description: * "A young fighter recently thrown head first into leadership of Team Cobalt. He prefers to be told what to do and, as such, is pretty submissive. Despite having amazing potential, he doesn’t mind falling behind and often needs to be pushed to truly excel. He’s very relaxed in most situations, and is often the most level-headed member of his team. Being around more eccentric Pokemon has caused him to develop a dry sense of humor that often makes him come off as rude. He comes from a big family with many, many, older siblings, and he believes his trainer just so happened to choose him, and that he wasn’t special. He recently managed to set himself apart when a ripple in time wound up making him shiny… or so he says. He really just dyes his feathers to be the colors a shiny Decidueye should be. Over the years, he’d developed a crush on Kagero that he was convinced was hopeless. However, after his feelings for her were revealed, he was surprised to find that she returned his feelings. They quickly entered a relationship and soon adopted a child, an Amaura named Azura. Takumi is extremely protective of his family, and will willingly throw himself head first into danger for them." He had a lot of Spider-Man in his early characterization, and even a little bit after he was revamped. Of course, Takumi was eventually totally redone and became the Setsuna we all know and love. Yondu One of the more interesting scrapped characters, and one who relates to a few others, notably Fu Manchu (detailed above) and Ryu, Howlett's deceased father. A backstory was designed to make Yondu responsible for the death of Ryu Howlett, and a plotline began in which Ryu's ghost was taken by Blubby and grafted to Rin. This was going to lead to a subplot or even a full plot where Rin, Ryu, Blubby, Fu Manchu, and Lilith (who joined due to Michael wanting Rin and Lilith to spend time together, as they never got a chance during ''We Are the Champions) would fight Yondu. Much like the Sawk mentioned above, Yondu was lost in the shuffle and ended up vanishing from the RP. However, Yondu was eventually ressurected in a different capacity for Mama I'm Coming Home, ''as he has appeared upon the ''Renegade ''and is supposedly responsible for the creation of Smokey. Character Concepts This somewhat more detailed section will cover all the characters who weren't scrapped themselves, but had major enough details about them scrapped to deserve being mentioned. Althena Austin & Volker Righi Althena, a PBR character, was originally going to swap places with Volker, a PRP character, during Zero 2, but as the arc was cancelled, this didn't happen. Furthermore, Althena's development in PBR simply made it more interesting for her to stay there. Had this happened, this would've been the first crossover between two different RPs. There were also plans for either character after they swapped RPs, though the biggest plans were for Althena. She would've carried over much of Alwin's research, and would've used this to forcefully Delta-ify Pokemon, as well as perform operations on other characters. One of these operations would be creating a new body for Charlotte's Genesect character Sektor. Elan Another of Charlotte's characters that were lost in the shuffle; however, Elan is now played by Nico so may appear again, so he himself does not technically count, but he did have a scrapped concept to him; he was originally planned to be a deconstruction of Steven Universe, with three parental Pokemon acting as deconstructions of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. This angle was entirely dropped prior to his intro and was never referenced. Gerlinde Winschen A scrapped concept for Gerlinde was her being a shiny Litten. This was eventually referenced when a random Nazi mook using her original art appeared. This concept was slightly repurposed for use in PBM; Gerlinde Brandt. Lucia Althene Lucia's name was actually a typo, and this typo saved her characterization from being absolutely awful. Having been recolored to look like Quetzalcoatl from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, she was even going to be named Lucoa, and as one of Anabel's adult "children," she was going to try to groom children into becoming her brothers and sisters. She was going to act incredibly creepy and borderline pedophilic towards Tangle, who was a child at the time, and was going to be slated to die due to being a generally terrible person. This, thankfully, was scrapped entirely when her name was accidentally saved as "Lucia," which instead made Kat decide to make her a bit more like Lucia from Lunar 2. She was still obsessive towards Tangle and decided he would be her new son or little brother, but was not sexual about it, and ended up being a turncoat who, after being exposed to what real love and affection is by the other islanders, realized Anabel was a horrible "mother." Seth As mentioned on Seth's own page, he was originally supposed to use a Gardevoir for an image, but a rule in place at the time as well as the sheer funniness of Pokemon #420 being used for a stoner led this portrayal of Seth to be scrapped. Scrapped Arc Characters / Character Concepts Dark Universe Many characters from Dark Universe ended up being scrapped or dropped due to time, muns fighting, and general discourse: Cyclops A giant Dusclops cyclops appeared in Australia in a battle that was started but never finished; the battle was to feature a big character moment from Bayonetta. Here is its info: * Type: Ghost/Fighting * Ability: Hustle * Moves: Brick Break, Shadow Punch, Thunderpunch, Fire Punch, Mega Punch, Ice Punch, Dynamicpunch The Monster on the Campus Yet another cut monster with a battle, he was meant to appear during the Unovan werewolf portion of DU. When the gang went to find the proper materials to kill the werewolf, they would have tarvelled to a college where a mutated teacher would have been roaming. The gang would have had to fight and kill him before getting the materials needed to end the wolf man's life. He was a radioactive Tangrowth who had been bitten by an irradiated Relicanth, turning him into a primal monster. Here is its original info: * Rock/Poison * Ability: Hustle * Moves: Poison Jab, Gunk Shot, Stone Edge, Stomping Tantrum, Hammer Arm, Brutal Swing * Special Ability: Iraddiated Body - Any move that makes physical contact, be it his attack or an attack against him, Poisons the opponent * "Once a mild-mannered chemistry teacher at a college, an experiment with radioactive Relicanth blood caused him to begin devolving into a primal state. Now a radioactive, primal monster, it wanders college campuses beating all who cross it into a bloody pulp." Paula A Tsareena with the brain of a Primeape; a fight between Paula the She-Ape was meant to happen in Alola, with Claire fighting her after Wiz, Chus, and Katsu left for Russia, but the battle ended up never happening, and Paula has been seemingly dropped. Here is her original info: * Fighting/Grass * Ability: Rage Point * Moves: Trop Kick, Play Rough, Brick Break, Dynamicpunch, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss, Outrage, Stomping Tantrum * Special Ability: Wild Style – Her attack increases greatly depending on the number of foes she’s facing * "Created by a lab experiment by a lecherous doctor who wanted the mind of a Primeape in the body of Tsareena, Paula managed to escape into the wild and begin terrorizing people, as her mind was that of a ferocious ape while her body was that of a lovely plant." The Yeti The Yeti was an Abomasnow meant to be fought in Russia by Katsu, Chus, and Wiz. He actually appeared in the waiting room, but never was able to show up in canon. Other Scrapped Monsters Two planned minibosses were scrapped entirely, with neither an edit nor a mention of them anywhere. Here was their potential info: Kelpie (Mudsdale miniboss) * Type: Water * Ability: Water Bubble * Moves: Surf, Whirlpool, Leech Life, Waterfall, Crunch, Stomp Jersey Devil (Kangaskhan miniboss) * Type: Fire/Dark * Ability: Levitate * Moves: Crunch, Fly, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Air Slash, Mega Kick Queen Nothing As QN as a whole was scrapped after Kat left the RP, all of its characters went with it, and will be detailed below. Alma The secondary antagonist of the arc, set to be played by Tierney. She would be the mad scientist behind all the fusions, and a nod to both Azalea and Alwin in many ways, but mostly her name came from the character she was based on, whose name is Almvist. Her ultimate fate would be up to Tier, but Sedius was still going to steal her Anima from her so that Sedius could fuse herself into a massive creature with the intent of destroying Luteria, meaning that if Alma came back, she wouldn't be able to fuse people anymore. Arleen Elvarre The younger sister of Nanetta and the Imperial Princess of Luteria, Arleen would secretly be an ally to the islanders during the events of Queen Nothing. She was set to be played by Nico, and would have a crush on Ercole. Branwen Branwen was to be the general of Nanetta's air troops, who would be the very first Luterian to show up on Kauwale Island, swooping through and abducting the islanders to be taken away to be turned into fusions. Her fate would be to die while on Kauwale Island. Circe Circe would be a fusion between Claire, a Mismagius, and a Gothitelle. Unlike the other fusions, Circe would have somehow been able to resist Nanetta's mindlink, yet still have her memories wiped. She would have played as both a friend and a foe during the arc, until her mother, who would be revealed to be Sedius, would give her back her memories and tell her the truth about who she was. Ercole Ercole would be a Luterian who, at first, seemed like a foe, but turned out to actually be helping the rebels in secret, partly out of justice, and yet also to win over Arleen Elvarre. It would also be revealed that he was the one who freed Sedius from her tower, and thus was indirectly responsible for the events of the arc. Endymion Endymion would be a fusion between Mamoru and a Gardevoir. He would be sent to the island with Branwen to wreak havoc there. For the sake of humor, he was gonna briefly have enough willpower to slightly resist Nanetta's Anima, but only so he could ensure his name could be Endymion, not for the mythology theme, no, but because Prince Endymion is the true identity of Mamoru Chiba in Sailor Moon, whom Mamoru also nicknamed himself after. Nanetta didn't get it but still allowed it since it was consistent for the fusion naming theme. Hati Hati would be a fusion between Fabre and a Lucario, who would work alongside Skoll. Both of them would be sent to the island with Branwen to wreak havoc. Hati could have even attacked Fiona without knowing who she was... Mars Mars would be a fusion between Azula and a Hitmonchan, who would be an obstacle for the party on Luteria, led by Vanessa. Nanetta would actually toy with her memories rather than wiping them, convincing Azula that her mother was killed by the islanders and thus needed to be destroyed so she could have her revenge. Medusa Medusa would be a fusion between Kiba and a Mega Lopunny, who would be an obstacle for the party on Luteria, led by Vanessa. She would have also been made Rock-Type, for obvious reasons. Nanetta Elvarre The main antagonist of the arc, Nanetta's details can mostly be found on her page. She was made to be purposely overpowered so she could serve as a bigger threat than Sectonia, as her fusions could not be broken away from the mindlink she created with her Anima like Sectonia's fusions could be broken from their hivemind, which meant that in order to save their friends, the islanders would have to defeat Nanetta herself to do it, rather than try and stir their memories. Nanetta would not die, but rather, would have a near-death experience that also stripped her Anima away, and thus would be left in a traumatized state and undergoing extreme therapy back on Kauwale Island. Sedius Igduss While Nanetta was the main antagonist, Sedius would end up being the final boss of the arc, though for the majority of the arc she would've been an ally to the islanders. She was the sage that lifted Luteria to the skies and turned it into the "organic spaceship" that it is today, but to do so, she had to lock herself within a glass tower that would drain her lifeforce to keep Luteria from falling. Seeing as this could cause her death, foolproofing was done by making several clones of herself that would also be locked in towers, all of them referred to as "The Shamans." Before this, she would send her child, who would later be revealed to be Claire, to Earth, with Claire acting as a beacon for the landmass to be drawn to and follow. She could not possibly have predicted what Nanetta's rule would be like, and when it came to be, even from within her tower, even in her eternal sleep, she could hear the voices of those suffering under Nanetta's mindlink, since Sedius could feel all Anima. Ercole, wanting to do something heroic for once, freed Sedius from her tower, as he believed The Shamans were suffering, yet he hadn't realized he'd freed the original and not one of the clones. Sedius was now filled with hatred towards Luteria as a whole, and a desire for revenge against Nanetta, but knew she'd have to play the long game. She infused herself with additional Sylveon DNA to disguise her true self, then showed up on Kauwale Island, pretending to be a rebel who'd accidentally fell off the landmass and onto the island below. As the arc went on, she'd eventually reveal her true identity after revealing Claire was her daughter, then use her power as an Anima Master to mass-fuse herself with nearly everyone in the room, including Nanetta, who would nearly die from the process, turning herself into a massive monster intent on destroying Luteria. She would be fought in multiple phases, the first being the islanders having to climb up the massive monster, then fight Sedius at the top, then find themselves within Sedius' mind, where they would encounter the spirit of Silmaria, who would help them break apart the fusion, then finally, they would fight what remained of Sedius, who would feel at peace after dying. Silmaria The Goddess worshipped on Luteria, and the ancestor of Sedius and Claire both. For the most part, she would only be mentioned from time to time, but as detailed above, she would make a direct appearance deep within the mind of Sedius. Skoll Skoll would be a fusion between Zorro and a Sharpedo, who would work with Hati under Branwen's command down on the island. During the arc, he would end up killing Violetta, something he would be traumatized by after the arc ended. Vanessa Vanessa would have been the leader of Nanetta's imperial guard, who would have internal conflict, questioning if she was doing the right thing, and proving to be a tough obstacle for the islanders while on Luteria. She would not be caught up in Sedius' mass fusion, however, and would finally work with the islanders to stop Sedius' rampage. Whether or not she would continue to side with the islanders would be decided by her mun after the arc finished. Sectonia While Sectonia, as an arc, provided many fusions, there were several more planned that were scrapped for different reasons. As these all related to existing characters, they are best placed in this section of the page. * '''Champ Fusion:' The edit that was used for the Oni / Henry during Sectonia was originally planned for Champ, but this was scrapped. * Dahlia Fusion: Unis proposed an idea for a Dahlia Glede to become a fusion to Michael, but this was turned down. This fusion would later be instead used for Azalea Gestahl as The Hermit. * The Demiwaifu: A Pokemon from the ROM hack Pokemon Clover that was planned to be a Sectonia fusion--due to the fact it's a fusion of several "waifumon"--yet would be killed almost instantly. This never happened, however. * The Devil - Original Concept: The Devil was planned to be a dual-mind set-up fusion between two characters played by two different muns; it would be a fusion between Willow, played by Nico, and Luna, played by Kat. This was set in stone until after the characters were already kidnapped, as Tierney wasn't aware of the plans until the last minute, which created a minor conflict detailed here. The conflict was easily solved by a last-minute decision for Willow and Luna to become two different fusions, with Willow still being The Devil and Luna becoming The Lovers. * The Hanged Man: A fusion between Goji and a Mega Glalie was planned, but as Huyh dropped out of Sectonia entirely, this idea was scrapped. * Justice: There are two different scrapped ideas for Justice. The first was a fusion between Xander, an Escavalier, and an Aegislash, but this was scrapped by Nico and Unis due to how incredibly OP Xander would become from it. The other idea for Justice was for Mamoru fused with a Gardevoir, which even already had an edit, and was the last resort idea for the existing edit made for a Mamoru fusion after the other idea was scrapped. However, this one, too, had to be scrapped as, with Luna becoming her own fusion instead of being shared with Nico, this meant Kat had to give up either this idea or The Moon due to the 3 fusion limit, so she chose Justice. * Lilith Fusion: What was later used for Manticore / Lillian was originally going to be used for Lilith, but this was scrapped. * The Lovers: The aforementioned scrapped idea for a Mamoru fusion, that would be a dual-mind set-up like the original Devil, with Wiz. This was already kind of shaky, due to Sweed and Kat's concerns about conflicting timezones. In the end, Kat decided against this. However, there was one last idea, that they be two different Roserade/Gardevoir fusions both called The Lovers. Sadly, Unis rejected this. * Strength: A plan for Charlie-Anne to become fused with an Emboar. However, as Kat grew okay with Charlie-Anne on her own, she eventually decided she would instead introduce a new shiny Emboar character who would become Strength instead. As this character was never made, Strength was scrapped. * The Sun and The Moon: Before Katsu and Chus were planned to become The Sun and The Moon respectively, the original plan was for Klein and Endgegner to each become fusions using these tarot names. However, this idea was scrapped. There was also another concept for The Moon in particular that was a fusion between Fabre and a Mega Lucario. This was scrapped by Unis due to a minor conflict regarding aura, and due to the fusion idea for Chus fitting The Moon much better. * Wiz Fusion: Though the tarot name is unknown, the Gardevoir/Milotic fusion Luna uses was originally going to be for Wiz, until Sweed and Unis both scrapped this idea. The Vessels of Sin VoS had several character ideas, but as Kat soon realized the arc was rather rapidly hitting character oversaturation, and as the story shifted away from being inspired by LISA to being inspired by Lunar, a large multitude of characters were scrapped, some even before edits could be made or before names could be given. What's worth noting, however, is that with the major characters who already had edits, Kat allowed the muns she gave them to to freely repurpose them for use outside of VoS. Ever since Kat left, followed by Joel leaving after the arc was handed to him, VoS and all of its characters were scrapped, as will be detailed here: Holland Hawke A rebel leader in Olathia who had close ties to the also-scrapped Neoma Bloodmoon. He did not have much going for him outside of being based on Hawk Hollywood from LISA--and therefore by extension wrestler Ric Flair--as he would be incredibly arrogant, claim to be the most beautiful man on Olathia, and would say "Woo!" in his sentences rather commonly. He was at first set to be a Xatu, then was decided to be a Mega Amphaross instead. However, he was dropped completely due to not having as much of a purpose as the other rebel leaders. Irritum The main antagonist of the arc, and the demon Prince of Despair, Irritum wanted nothing more than revenge against her sister Odelah, and to make the world a literal living hell for her and her wife, Royce, to rule over. As the arc was scrapped, so was Irritum. Jen Tsunami One of the rebel leaders, Jen was unfortunately scrapped whenever VoS was, or at least, her role in VoS was scrapped. She was the last of the Olathian Milotic, and acted as a form of travel for refugees to escape and rebels from other nations to enter Olathia. Melora Conchita A priestess that was encased in crystal by Royce to keep Olathia floating by draining the poor girl's energy, who would later be freed by Katherine, whom she'd arrive on Kauwale Island with. However, this concept was scrapped even before VoS was, and Melora was presumably scrapped entirely later on. Michiko Altea A priestess who was going to be highly suspicious of Royce and "Irene" after hearing strange noises coming from Irene's study, and due to the mysterious disappearance of Melora Conchita. Not much else was planned for her, however, and so she was scrapped even before the arc was. Midori Hatsune & Shiro Yowane Due to being repurposed Evillious Arc characters, these two had probably the most development and story behind them prior to being scrapped, with Phacia and Xenobia being close seconds. Midori was essentially an adoptive daughter to Elika Kronos, having been a former thief that Elika decided to take in to raise on a better path, and Shiro was Midori's girlfriend, who was treated very poorly not only for being an Absol, but for having albinism. Both worked for Elika in search of Vessels of Sin, due to Midori being a master at getting into places, and Shiro's inherent ability as an Absol to detect anything negative in an area. These characters would therefore serve a very important role, but no matter how important it was, there was no room to fit them in, so they were removed from the arc. Both of their names referenced the Evillious Chronicles characters they were based on--Michaela and Clarith Netsuma--in various ways. Neoma Bloodmoon A rebel leader who lived on the also scrapped location of Old Laelynn, the island that remained after a chunk of it was raised to the skies above Olathia. There, the Laelynn Lucario lived, and Neoma was its Queen. She was based on Bloodiest Wolf from LISA, and scrapped due to not having as much purpose, the lore behind her location and tribe making the arc's overall lore rather muddled, and the toning down of LISA references. Other than Neoma herself, there were to be more Laelynn Lucario, and the lore behind them were that they were a female-dominated, Amazon-esque tribe of only Lucario and Riolu of the Laelynn variant; Fighting/Dark with red and dark brown colors, who were all forced to live on Old Laelynn, an island filled with feral, bestial Pokemon. However, Old Laelynn was scrapped as a whole, taking Laelynn Lucario with it. Odelah The goddess Olathians worshipped who was the daughter of a forbidden romance between the angel Pandora and the King of Hell Chernabog, as well as the sister of the 8 demon princes. While they represented sins, she represented hope. She was scrapped when the arc was scrapped. The Three Sisters: Phacia Memphis, Royce Rampling, and Xenobia Memphis These two were both originally set to be major characters in The Vessels of Sin, with both of them being sisters to Royce Rampling (who had the last name Memphis as well during this time of development), and both of them having distrust towards Royce, but Phacia staying silent about it while Xenobia would more openly disagree. However, due to the oversaturation of characters in VoS, they were scrapped, but then repurposed for The Fae Courts, with Xenobia being the Seelie Master Architect and Phacia being the Unseelie Silent Duchess. However, with VoS scrapped, Royce became scrapped as well. Originally, she was going to serve as the secondary main antagonist in the arc, assisting her beloved wife Irritum in her quest for power and revenge against Odelah. At the end of the arc, she'd either be redeemed or would rot in prison, depending on what Joel felt was best. Russel Linkon & Fenrir Linkon A married couple who were also rebel leaders, with Russel being based on both Leman Russ from Warhammer 40k and Big Lincoln from LISA. They were going to play a huge part, but were scrapped before VoS was scrapped due to Sweed leaving on the terms no one mess with his characters. Vega Van Dyne A rebel leader based on Vega Van Dam from LISA, he was going to be a spy of sorts for the rebellion, and a surprisingly great spy despite how obnoxiously flashy he and his army of Cottonee/Whimsicott were. He was also the Fae's connection to Olathia. After Unis left the RP and VoS was scrapped, Vega was too. Zohar Glenn A priest who was in love with Melora and therefore became highly suspicious after her disappearance. He and Michiko were going to be sort of a team in exposing Royce and "Irene." This was scrapped even before the arc was, however. Misc. Dropped VoS Characters * Beatrice Stein: A shiny Aegislash based on Adelbert Steiner and Beatrix from Final Fantasy IX, who would be the more serious one in a trio with Neo-Kitten and Gallahad Sicarius, but also prone to panic. * Columbo Gallade: An unnamed shiny Olathian Gallade whose characterization would be based on Chris Columbo from LISA, even slated to ride into her debut scene on the back of a Sawsbuck. This character may return. * Nuggie: A Poipole based on Nuggie from LISA who was going to be part of the Widdly2Wally UB resistance. * Pyrite Sableye: An unnamed Laelynese Sableye who would sneak into the Nihilego pits to save the Diancie, as his diet actually did not consist of Carbink as per the norm for Sableye, and he would instead much prefer eating sweets and drinking Tenafly he'd make from the Nihilego he killed. * Rando Bisharp: A Bisharp Joel was going to play who was based on Rando from LISA, being a pacifist with a large following, * Ronfar Kadabra: Never received an actual name, but wasa Kadabra based on Ronfar from Lunar 2. He was a priest before he used the Venom Katana of Asmodeus on himself and became a gambler, eventually losing the katana to Evelyn Kronos in a game of dice. * Wally Diddly: One of two Blacephalon brothers based on Widdly2Diddly from LISA, who was going to be part of an underground UB resistance. * Widdly Diddly: The other of two Blacephalon brothers based on Wally from LISA, who was going to be part of an underground UB resistance. Gallery 250px-429Mismagius.png|Gruntilda 420.png|Seth's original artwork David.png|David Samantha.png|The original Gerlinde God.png|God Himself Ledan.PNG|Ledan LedanGun.PNG|Ledan with a gun Letdowner.png|Letdowner FuManchu.png|Fu Manchu Shuckle1.png|Satan Shuckle Sawk.png|The nameless Sawk Elan.png|Elan Yondu.png|Yondu Ryu.png|Ryu Osama-bin-laden-images-02.png|Osama Bin Laden Midori 1.png|Midori Hatsune Shiro 1.png|Shiro Yowane Izuku test.png|Izuku MadIris.PNG|Mad Iris Decidueye glasses.png|Jimbo Decidueye.png|Jimbo as Mysterio MARY.png|Mary Campus.png|The Monster on the Campus Image.png|The Cyclops Tsareena.png|Paula DTDB.png|The Door-To-Door Buttfucker Marowak old.png|Gregory B22-Joy 1.png|B22-Joy Bi Pride Buzzwole 1.png|Bi Pride Buzzwole Justice.PNG|Justice / Mamoru as one of The Lovers. Also Mamoru as Endymion. Lovers.png|The image that would be used as a base for an edit for Wiz as one of The Lovers. Strength.PNG|Strength Neoma 1.png|Neoma Bloodmoon Holland 1.png|Holland Hawke - Original Holland 2.png|Holland Hawke Glitchevoir.png|Infatuation Dark Orange 1.png|Dark Orange Olathian Gallade Shiny.png|Columbo Gallade Pyrite.png|Pyrite Sableye Vash 1.png|Vash Neptune 1.png|Neptune Croired.png|Croire Oni.PNG|Oni - Champ/Electabuzz Manticore.PNG|Manticore - Lilith/Luxray goji5.png|The Hanged Man Russel 1.png|Russel Linkon Fenrir 1.png|Fenrir Linkon Aero Teen 1.png|Teenage Aero Aero Adult 1.png|Adult Aero Big the Carbink 1.png|Big the Carbink Arleen 1.png|Arleen Elvarre Jen 1.png|Jen Tsunami Skoll 1.png|Skoll - Zorro/Sharpedo Hati 1.png|Hati - Fabre/Lucario Circe 1.png|Circe - Claire/Mismagius/Gothitelle Mars 1.png|Mars - Azula/Hitmonchan Rando 1.png|Rando Bisharp Gawain 1.png|Gawain Leonidas I Branwen 1.png|Branwen Ercole 1.png|Ercole Vanessa 1.png|Vanessa Medusa 1.png|Medusa, a fusion between Kiba and a Mega Lopunny. Sedius 1.png|Sedius' original form. Sedius 2.png|Sedius' disguise. Sedius 3.png|Sedius' monstrous mass-fusion Sedius 4.png|Sedius as she appears at the top of her monster form. Sedius 5.png|Sedius, the Astral Shaman. Silmaria 1.png|Silmaria Alma 1.png|Alma Zohar 1.png|Zohar Michiko 1.png|Michiko Category:Discontinued and Retconned Characters Category:Scrapped Content Category:Trivia